Desires
by NightAngel97
Summary: Sam thinks that Dean's a heavy sleeper so he feels free to do whatever he wants in the dead of night. Oh how wrong he is... Wincest Tripple-Shot This is Wincest in case that wasn't obvious. If you don't like please don't read. And it's rated M for a reason! Disclaimer: sadly I don't own SPN
1. Veiled Desires

** A/N: So this is what happens when I hit a small wall in my main story: Pure smut of the Destiel of Wincest persuasion, in this case Wincest. My Destiel one should be up in a week of so.**

**Rating: NC-17 for Incestuous thoughts and desires, masturbation, and language. **

** Veiled Desires**

Dean couldn't remember when the desire had first begun. He did however remember how desperately he had denied and tried to fight it. It was wrong, after all to be having the desires he was having towards a man, let alone his own brother. Finally he _had _accepted and admitted his feelings to himself, with a promise that Sammy would never find out. He hadn't realized at the time how difficult that last part would be or how much strain it would add to his already strained relationship with his brother.

It was especially hard for him to control himself when Sam would walk out of their motel bathroom, dripping wet from the shower, with nothing but a too-thin motel towel clinging to his otherwise naked body. Sam would catch his staring on occasion and give him a puzzled frown asking, "What?"

"Nothing. Jeez, Samantha don't go and get your panties in a twist," He'd snap, moving past his unclothed brother to claim the shower and take care of the erection said brother had caused. When he came out he would ignore Sam's worried glances and look at his brother as little as possible.

Then there were the nights that Sam began moaning in the bed opposite his. The first time Dean had heard the moans he had assumed that his poor brother was having a nightmare, most likely centered in Lucifer's cage. Dean had climbed out of his bed and padded lightly to Sam's side. "Hey, Sammy wake-" His hand stopped in the act of reaching out to shake his brother's shoulder, when his eyes met Sam's. Sam who was obviously very awake, froze with his right hand still wrapped firmly around his cock, holding off his orgasm.

"Dean, what the fuck!" He yelled, after getting over the initial shock of being caught.

"I-" Dean blinked, taking a step back, "I thought you were having a nightmare," He finished in a whisper, unable to take his eyes off of his brother's noticeable erection under the thin motel sheets.

"Yeah, well I obviously wasn't!" Sam snapped. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Don't you have some pie to go get or something?"

"Uh, yeah…Pie." Dean nodded, grabbing his keys as he fled the motel room.

To both Dean's horror and excitement, that wasn't the last time he heard his brother pleasuring himself in the middle of the night. About a week later he heard him again. Dean groaned and buried his head under his pillow, trying desperately to ignore his own erection.

Finally after two more weeks of listening to Sam nearly every night, Dean found that he could no longer lay there and ignore him. He rolled onto his back and tilted his head so that he could see Sam squirming on his own bed, out of the corner of his eye. He hesitated for a moment before he reached down and began to palm himself through his boxers. He came embarrassingly quickly at the same time Sam did, without even reaching inside of his boxers.

After that night Dean began to fear that Sam had heard him, because after that night, Sam's nightly activities stopped.

A month later Dean was beginning to give up hope as he lay awake at 3am in yet another crappy motel. He was just beginning to drift off when he heard the sound of lubricated flesh on flesh, followed by a breathless moan.

Dean didn't hesitate as he slipped his boxers halfway down his thighs and began stroking his semi-hard cock, to full hardness. With his free hand he reached for the lube he kept under his pillow, popping off the cap, and drizzling a generous amount onto his hard, aching flesh. Dean worked his hand faster and faster as the sound of Sam's breathing and own strokes sped up. Dean was on the verge of falling over the edge, and biting his lower lip to keep from crying out when Sam's strakes suddenly stopped. Dean panicked and stopped his own strokes. He soon found that it was too late as his pre-come leaked steadily down his cock over his frozen hand and his orgasm threatened to happen without him. Dean bit his lip harder and moved his hand to grip the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm in its tracks with a small whimper.

Dean heard Sam shift on his bed and risked a quick glance. He had to stifle a moan when he seen that Sam flipped onto his stomach. Dean's eyes stayed locked on his brother as he started thrusting his hips up and down, fucking himself into his hand and mattress. Dean released his vise-like grip from the base of his cock and started up butterfly-light strokes to his twitching member.

Sam's breathing began to speed up again, mixing with occasional whimpers and moans. Dean's left hand fisted in the sheets of his bed as be quicken and intensified his strokes, bucking his hips up into his fist.

A minute later Dean heard the strangled, throaty moan that signaled his brother was being thrown into his climax. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, arching off his bed as his own climax ripped through him, his cock spurting hot come onto his stomach and hand. He fell back to the mattress, panting as quietly as he could in the situation as he came down from his high. He turned his head to the side and cracked his eyes open to see Sam back on his back and staring at him with wide eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N#2: You like? Reviews are much loved and appreciated so if you liked please leave me one.**


	2. Unveiled Desires

** A/N: So I decided to just post it as a second chapter since so many people just followed the story. Thank you guys so much for the views, follows, favorites, and a special thanks to Kisama-sama, wincestlover, Beth, rainonmetal, HappyBlushCalayapie , psyfilover, and Tamagoakura for your reviews you guys are awesome! **

**Unveiled Desires **

Sam cleared his throat as he sat up, looking at his older brother in shock. Had Dean just…? While he just…? Sam shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order. "Dean, did you just…?"

"Uh," Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. Now or never. What was the worst that could happen? Oh right, Sam could get totally freaked out and never speak to him again. Right then, "Yeah, I-I did, Sammy." He exhaled slowly and sat up against his headboard.

Sam blinked at his brother. "Were you already, or did you start when you…heard _me_ start?"

_Fuck it!_ Dean thought. "When you started."

"Oh," Sam dropped his eyes and chewed at his lower lip. "So…were you like turned on in general, or turned on by the fact that it was me getting off in the same room as you?"

"A little of both, but mostly you Sammy," Dean admitted, dropping his own eyes.

"Oh," Sam repeated. He slowly settled back into his bed, closing his eyes, "Goodnight."

Dean's mouth fell open in shock. "'Goodnight'? That's it?"

"Stop talking to me while I'm trying to sleep, Dean," Sam mumbled into his pillow.

Dean blinked and stared at his brother in disbelief. _What the fuck just happened?_

~o0o0o0o~

When they woke up the next morning Sam acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred the night before.

That day they hunted down a shifter who strung them along through the town's sewer for nearly three hours before they finally caught up with it and pumped it full of silver.

"You take the first shower, Sammy," Dean told him once they got back to their motel. "I'm gonna go out and get us some burgers."

Sam shook his head and walked over to Dean. He reached up, carding his fingers through his brother's spiky hair. "Dude, you have shifter skin and sewer sludge in your hair. No way are you leaving this room without a shower."

Dean barley comprehended what his brother had just said as his mind raced. _Why is Sammy so close? And why in the Hell is his hand still touching my hair? _"I-" Sam silenced him by pressing a finger to Dean's parted lips, causing a pleasurable jolt to travel from Sam's finger, straight to Dean's cock.

"Shower, I'll get the burgers," Sam grinned grabbing his room key. "Be out by the time I'm back or I'll eat yours too."

"Bitch," Dean mumbled, still trying to organize his thoughts.

"Jerk!" Sam called back, closing the door.

Dean wandered to the bathroom and into a warm shower. The water felt amazing on his sore muscles. He sighed when he felt all of the sewer grime finally being washed away.

A while later he heard Sam call his name. Dean ignored him, deciding that he needed and deserved a few extra minutes under the soothing warm water.

When the hot water ran out he turned it off, stepping out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around his hips. He heard a groan from the other room and automatically thought that someone had broken in and was hurting his Sammy. He grabbed his gun off the sink and cracked the door open a few inches to plan his counterattack. What he saw in the next room gave him an instant erection.

There was Sam, laying across Dean's bed, fully clothed except for where he had folded his pants down to expose his cock. He had one hand resting on his chest as the other slowly pumped his leaking cock.

Dean's breath caught in his throat and he closed the door as quietly as he could. Sam moaned on the other side of the door and Dean's hand automatically removed his towel and began working his own erection. He turned, resting his forehead and free hand against the nearest wall. He bit his fist to stifle a cry of what he was sure would have been his brother's name. He bit into his hand even harder when he heard Sam moan again. This time a small breathy one that informed Dean that his brother was ready to come at any second.

Dean tightened his grip on his cock and pumped his hand even faster. Two strokes later he was spurting his release onto the bathroom wall as he heard Sam cry out his own in the next room. Dean panted and tilted his head closer to the door. He could have sworn that it had been his name that Sam had just screamed, but at the moment his head felt so light that he dismissed it a second later.

"Dean, are you out yet?" Sam called sounding frustrated.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Dean shouted back, his voice low and wrecked.

~o0o0o0o~

Over the course of the next two weeks Dean lost count of the number of times he seen and/or heard Sam getting himself off. After that night in the motel room there was a time in the bathroom of a bar, multiple times at night and in the shower, and even once midday in the impala when they stopped on the roadside for a nap after a couple particularly tiring days.

Dean was having an even harder time than usual controlling himself. All he wanted to do was jump on Sam, unveil all of his desires and fuck his little brother's brains out (with all the love and affection he had for him, of course).

At the beginning of the third week, Dean was completely on edge and had decided to go out to a bar. He tried desperately to get drunk but after his fifth shot of Jack he had realized that at this point in his life, actually getting _drunk _from consuming alcohol was nearly impossible.

When he got back to their motel room, he decided to peak through the gap in the curtains to make sure that Sam wasn't jerking off again.

What he saw through the small gap in the curtains nearly had him coming in his pants. He pulled back for a minute, before looking back to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Nope, there was Sammy, naked on one of their beds, his parted legs facing the window. One of his hands stroked his impossibly hard cock, while he fucked himself on three fingers from the other hand.

Dean moaned as he palmed himself through his jeans. He groaned when the friction wasn't enough. He contemplated pulling himself out of pants then and there, but voted against it. "Fuck it," He growled. He pulled his key out, opening the door up, and slamming it behind himself. He froze taking in the sight of his Sammy.

"Dean what are you doing back so early?" His voice sounded vaguely angry and his face was one of slight embarrassment, but his hands showed no signs of removing themselves from his body.

"I-Fuck it!" In a flash Dean stripped his clothes off and pounced onto the bed and Sam, capturing his brother's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Sam gasped; opening his mouth to Dean's probing tongue. Sam lifted his arms and wrapped them around his brother pulling him closer. Dean reached one hand between their bodies and began stroking their cocks, while the other knotted in Sam's hair. "Fuck, Sammy!"

Sam moaned and bucked his hips up in time with Dean's strokes. Between the intense friction and each other's moans they were coming in minutes, coating their chests and Dean's hand in their warm releases and gasping the other's name.

"It's about fucking time," Sam told his brother.

"What?" Dean pulled back, giving Sam a puzzled look.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam laughed, stroking his brother's cheek. "You seriously think that you've caught me jerking off so many times in the last two weeks that you've lost count on accident?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**There will be one more chapter :) P.S I love reviews so pretty please with-a-Winchester-on-top leave me some :D **


	3. Satisfied Desires

**Satisfied Desires**

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! Thank you guys so much for the views, follows and favorites. Special thanks to MiniUzumaki, rainonmetal, psyfilover, and HappyBlushCalayapie for your lovely reviews, you guys truly rock!**

Dean gaped at his brother for a moment. "Sammy you sly dog." He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "So you knew?"

"Well, duh, after a while it became kinda obvious Dean, you're not exactly the quietest person in the word. After I realized it I just had to sit around and wait for your dumb ass to take what you wanted...Or what I _hoped_you wanted."

Dean shook his head in amazement. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Had a lot of dreams about fucking your baby brother?" Sam teased, bucking his hips up playfully, causing their overly sensitive cocks to brush against each other.

Sam and Dean gasped in unison before the latter groaned, "As a matter of fact, yes, I have."

"Good to know, but trust me this is _so_not a dream." Dean remained silent, staring down at Sam, lost in thought. "So..." Sam spoke after a moment, "With that said and done, it would be nice if we could proceed to the part where we fuck each other senseless."

Dean's face fell as his conscience spoke up and ruined his mood. "Sam...You know this is wrong. We're-"

"Dean, shut your fucking mouth, _right now."_ Sam pulled Dean down into a heated and hungry kiss. "Dean, we've saved the world so many times that I think we're entitled to indulge in a sin or two."

Dean exhaled slowly, trying to get over his sudden worries. "Good point." He gave his brother a mischievous smile then proceeded to lean down and attack Sam's neck and collarbone with nips and kissed.

Sam moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Dean's. "Cut the foreplay and just fuck me already. Come on Dean, I'm ready."

Dean pulled up to glare at his impatient brother. "I'm trying to do this right Sammy!" Sam snorted, unable to hold back his laughter. "What?!" Dean demanded.

"Well, I mean,_is_ there such a thing as a right and wrong way to fuck your little brother?" Sam laughed again.

Dean tried his best to be pissed, but couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "You know what I mean," He said with a quiet laugh.

"Fine, there'll be plenty of time to 'do this right' later, but now, Dean I need you to fuck me. _Now._ I've waited too long to feel you inside of me to be tortured like this." To further emphasize his point, he flashed Dean his best puppy-eyes, And who was Dean to deny Sam's puppy-eyes?

Dean reached down and quickly stroked his still over-sensitive cock into full hardness. Sam handed him a bottle of lube, which Dean proceeded to drizzle over his pulsing cock. He lined himself up with Sam's entrance and slowly sunk himself into the well-stretched heat that was his brother. Dean gasped when he was fully encased in Sam's body and quickly moved to devour Sam's mouth in a rough and needy kiss.

"Move," Sam growled against Dean's mouth, moving his legs to wrap around Dean's waist.

Dean moaned as Sam used his legs to pull him even deeper into his body. Sam loosened his legs slightly as Dean backed out so that only his tip remained in his brother, before slowly trusting back in.

"Faster," Sam demanded, nipping at Dean's neck.

Dean complied, gradually quickening his pace and shifting his hips so that he hit Sam's prostate with each fast but still gently thrust. "God, Sammy you're so tight."

Sam moaned as he bucked his hips up to meet Dean's, "Harder and quit _talking_."

Dean gave Sam a wicked grin as he began snapping his hips forward with more force, "So you don't want me to tell you how hard I'm fucking your tight little ass?"

Sam cried out and buried his face in Dean's neck.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Dean teased, grinding his hips down into Sam's.

"Yes," Sam gasped. "Keep talking. Oh God keep, talking!"

"Want me to jerk you off while I fuck you?" Dean whispered in a low rough voice.

"Oh, God, yes!"

Dean grinned, reaching between them to take Sam's impossibly hard, leaking cock into his hand. Dean tilted his head to speak in Sam's ear, "I'm gonna make you come so hard, Sammy."

Sam replied with an incoherent cross between a scream and a moan as Dean continued to hammer into his prostate and stroke his cock. He panted and pulled Dean's face to his to bring their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth and tongues than actual lips.

Dean broke the kiss, panting, "Fuck, Sammy, do you have any idea how hot you are right now?"

Sam threw his head back, overwhelmed by what Dean was doing to him with his actions and words. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot _you_are?" Sam panted back.

Dean growled as he attacked Sam's neck once more. Sam used his legs to deepen each of Dean's thrusts. "You gonna come for me Sammy?" Dean asked. "Come on Sammy, come for me. Come for me on my cock."

Sam tried his best not to come, but seconds after Dean's words had left his mouth Sam was shooting rope after rope of come onto their abdomens and Dean's hand as he saw stars.

Dean's vision blurred as his own orgasm hit him seconds after Sam's and he spilt his release into Sam. His arms shook as he continued to trust in and out of Sam and stroke his brother's softening cock until they had both ridden out the last aftershocks of their orgasms. The arm Dean had been using to support himself finally gave out and he collapsed onto his younger brother, causing the younger man to groan at the added weight.

Dean sighed, rolling off of and out of Sam. Sam whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of Dean's warmth. Dean chuckled, turning onto his side and laying an arm across Sam's waist as he laid his head on Sam's chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Probably about as long as I have," Sam told him in rough, fucked-out voice. "So how does it feel?"

Dean lifted his head to meet Sam's eyes, "How does what feel?"

"Finally satisfying all of your desires."

Dean laid his head back down on his brother's sweat-coated chest with a soft smile on his lips. "I wouldn't say _all_of my desires were satisfied..._but_the ones that did...Well they feel fucking amazing."

"So... definitely doing this again then?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"You know it." Dean was surprised when Sam tilted his chin face up to face him. "What?" Sam surprised him again by bringing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss that was for once more lips than teeth. "What was that for?" Dean asked, breaking the kiss for air.

Sam leaned forward, kissing the tip of Dean's nose as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I...I know I yelled at you to fuck me and all, but I...I just wanted to let you know that I do...you know...love you."

Dean groaned. "Please don't turn this into a chick-flick, _Samantha_."

Sam chuckled. "Little hard not to when you're all cuddled into my chest like this, _Deana._"

Dean groaned again, but stayed cuddled into his brother. He stroked his hand up and down Sam's side and chest softly as he spoke, "I...I love you too, Sammy."

Sam grinned as he wrapped an arm around Dean and drifted off to sleep with his brother in his arms.

**THE END!**

**So that's the end of this. Let me know what you think of my fluffy ending haha, I swear I am incapable of writing smut that isn't fluffy in one way or another, oh well :P If you guys have any requests let me know in a review or PM and they don't have to be Wincest they can be pretty much any SPN related pairing :)**


End file.
